Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a pressure vessel apparatus comprising a branched tube with a flared out portion and an actuating mechanism in the branched tube.
Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a pressure vessel may be employed for storing a liquid which gradually accumulates and then is discharged from the pressure vessel after reaching a certain level. Such a pressure vessel may be useful in a liquid pumping system where the discharge of the accumulated liquid is triggered by a float and the liquid is driven from the pressure vessel by the introduction of a pressurized fluid. A toggle linkage float-operated actuating mechanism may be used to open and close respective pressure and vent valves for allowing the introduction and venting of the pressurized fluid.
As one example of an applicable toggle linkage float-operated valve actuating mechanism, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,990 to Francart, issued Jun. 27, 1995, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A conventional toggle linkage over-center float-operated valve actuating mechanism is useful in controlling the filling of a closed or sealed pressure vessel and for driving an accumulated liquid periodically from the vessel. Typically, a vent valve vents the interior of the vessel to the atmosphere and a second pressure valve subjected to high pressure inlet fluid admits live steam or any compressible gas (e.g., nitrogen, air, etc.) to drive an accumulated liquid from the vessel. In filling the vessel, the vent valve is in the open position, and the pressure valve is closed by a single float-operated over-center toggle linkage valve actuating mechanism. As the vessel fills with liquid, the float rises and a pivotable float arm forming part of the valve actuating mechanism is swung or pivoted about a pivot point at an end remote from the float. The end remote from the float is mechanically coupled to an over-center toggle linkage mechanism to move the mechanism towards a center, link in line position against a spring bias. Such mechanisms have toggle links which snap quickly through the center line position, acting to close the vent valve simultaneously with snap opening of the high pressure inlet valve to pump the accumulated liquid from the vessel, and vice versa. Typically, a tension coil spring provides such biasing force, with the tension coil spring coupled at opposite ends to movable elements of the valve actuating mechanism; normally the opposite ends of two toggle links, which themselves are pivoted to each other remote from the spring coupling points.
However, a typical pressure vessel which houses a toggle linkage over-center float-operated valve actuating mechanism such as that described above is generally formed in a particular shape to accommodate the actuating mechanism. Furthermore, such typical pressure vessels are substantially cylindrical bodies with a major axis oriented vertically to allow sufficient range of motion for the float linkage to swing through in the interior of the chamber. As an example of a pressure vessel which houses a float-operated actuating mechanism, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,405 to Francart, issued Aug. 25, 1992, which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A conventional pressure vessel may have a body and a lid specially formed to accommodate the actuating mechanism. However, manufacturing a specialized pressure vessel may be expensive since it requires specialized tooling and forming of particular parts. Furthermore, a cylindrical pressure vessel that is oriented vertically encounters difficulties in packaging in some applications. For example, it may be desirable to position a pressure vessel under other equipment, but an apparatus with a tall profile is more difficult to fit in such spaces. Additionally, a liquid pumping system may function to collect condensate from other components in the system, thus the liquid is accumulated in the pressure vessel by gravity. In this instance, it is desirable to position the pressure vessel as low as possible, but a vertically oriented pressure vessel is not optimal for such an arrangement.